The Building
by Balletadc
Summary: Set in a futuristic society The Building is a mysterious place. No one knows what it holds but when Clary,Jace and the rest of the gang are selected as few of the lucky ones to go inside, what will happen? One thing is certain it will change there lives forever. Beware! Highly sexual at times rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright so I am starting this new fanfiction, and I want it to be unique! I don't want it to be like all the stories you have read before. So I am going to try to be different. By the way this is rated M for a reason! I don't own the characters just the plot!**

I looked at the tall stone structure that stood out against the landscape. The building was the only color that wasn't bland and boring in this world. It was a red brick looking material, The Building stood about 120 feet high and about 100 in width. This was in stark contrast to the small white houses and schools that surrounded it. The Building was a thing we knew practically nothing about.

Today was the day if the BANQUET. This was a day when the whole town was to celebrate and remember ou achievements for the year. Right now I was 17. This year, was the year that we where selected. The Choosing was a day of celebration and a day of great remorse.

"Do you think we will be chosen?" I blurt out suddenly. Isabelle laughs

"Well I don't know if I want to be chosen."

"You don't want to be chosen?" I say surprised.

"Well Clary not everyone is as curious to see what is in The Building as you are."

"Oh?" I question. "Wait! You are nervous!" I practically yell.

"Well yah... I have always been curious. But, I am scared that whatever is behind those doors is scary." Izzy said her voice shaking a little. Just then an announcement came over the intercom.

"All those participating in The Choosing at tonight's BANQUET, may exit the premises to prepare for tonight's ceremony."

"Come on Clare!" Izzy yelled. We rushed to The Tube and dispensed of our lunch trays. We practically ran down the street to our unit. Today we got to wear fancy clothes and put up our hair. We where even allowed to wear small amounts of "make up."

After 2 hours we where ready. Izzy was wearing a form fitting Turquoise dress, that hit about her knee. It was taffeta and had a large puff of flowers on the right shoulder. She was wearing small silver earrings and the customary locket, also in silver. Her hair was swept into an elegant bun with curly tendrils hanging down by her face.

I was wearing a champaign colored halter top dress, with a circle high low skirt that hit about me mid calf on the back. I wore small dangling crystal earrings with a customary locket. My hair was not up, however it was styled. Izzy had managed my unruly curls leaving them shiny and bodacious. She swept half up into a ponytail and finished it with a crystal clip.

"Izzy! You look gorgeous! I look gorgeous!"

"Well we both deserve to look gorgeous she said. "This could be our last night together for who knows how long.

With that final statement Izzy and I joined the other girls in our unit as we are loaded into the buses. All of the girls had taken the opportunity to dress up, these occasions where so rare, how could you not? The bus ride was short and we arrived at The Hall in a few short minutes. Everyone was chatting excitedly. I reflected on what it was like to live in our society. We had little to no interaction with those more than 2 years away from our age. Every year we went to a ceremony where we said goodbye to all if the elderly at the age of 85. That is when they must die to maintain the population. We also welcomed The new children, and recognized everyone's achievements over the past year. The most exciting part of the night is when the youth at age 17 are Chosen. Being Chosen is a huge honor, that means that you have exceeded the government standards for the year. Every year 10 males and 10 females are selected by the government and chosen to go into The Building.

"What are you thinking about?" Izzy said suddenly.

"About what is in The Building!"

"Well I guess that we will have to wait and see." Izzy said hurriedly as the program started. I sunk into my chair a little. The Choosing was always at the end of the night.

"Welcome Ladies and Gentleman" a voice said from on stage. This was the voice of Him. Him was the leader if the country, sometimes it was Her but we had a Him at the current moment. Him went through general announcements and greetings.

"Now on to the New," Him said as they named off all of the recently born children. They did the same with the age groups up to sixteen. Naming people like "Lindsay Winters and Lauren Jackman." At the seventeens he stopped naming people and went into the adults. During this section he talked about the economy, jobs and other electoral offices inside the government as well as announcing all of the recently assigned jobs for this year.

After what seemed like and eternity the Choosing was about to start. I was so nervous and excited at the same time. The boys where first. "Alec Lightwood... Jace Wayland... Jordan Kyle... Magnus Bane...Simon Lewis...Jonathan Morgenstern...Sebastaian Verlac...Avan Lund...Benjamin Gwen...Peter Yates." All throughout the boys section there where excited looks as well as disappointed ones.

"Now for the girls Mia Jordan... Isabelle Ellewood... Lucy Ronex...Victoria Collins... Aline Penhallow... Brinley Hune...Estel Manar...Tasha Smith... Brentley Downs... Clarissa Fray."

Izzy and I hugged each other silently celebrating. Tomorrow was going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hey guys I am so sorry! My life got in the way of my writing!:) I am floored at the response to this story. Clarifications NONE of the characters are related! That is why Izzy has a different last name. The other names I totally made up. So more details to come on everything else.**

"We made it!" Izzy whispered excitedly.

"I know!" I said back. "I wonder what will happen tomorrow."

"I don't know." Izzy said curiously.

Just then a peacekeeper came in.

"You girls need your sleep." He said slowly and he walked out shutting the door. After the ceremony Izzy and I along with the rest of the boys and girls where herded off into a small little room. There they briefed us on what was happening next. It was basically was that we where all lucky, and that we where going to go to a containment center to keep us safe until tomorrow. That is all we where told.

When we woke up in the morning Izzy and I where greeted by a government worker. She handed us our clothes. "Go shower, then put these on. You have until 10:00 then I will escort you to breakfast."

"Thanks" Izzy and I said in unison. The official left and we walked into the bathroom together. We where used to showering together, and it was no different today. It was comfortable to us in this world that we didn't understand. The shower held fancy soap and shampoo.

"So what do you think is going to happen today?" I asked Izzy.

"I have no idea" I said. Izzy was obviously not nervous anymore. The nerves had been replaced by curiosity and confidence.

"What do they want us to wear?" Izzy asked.

"Whatever they decided to give us." I said.

"Well I am going to go see!" She said stepping out of the shower. I followed her turning the shower off. When I got out of the shower Izzy handed me a towel. I marveled at how soft it was. I wrapped it around it around me and when over to the counter where Izzy was inspecting our clothes.

"How is it?"

"Not bad." She said as she handed me my clothes. She handed me a gray v neck with half sleeves. As well as dark jeans and some lacy underwear. I quickly got dressed and brushed through my hair. While I was waiting for Izzy I took a look around the room. It was a nice room, it wasn't particularly large. There where 2 beds with gray comforters and a bunch of multi colored pillows. There was a small recliner and a small desk. In the corner there wa a cabinet. I walked over to it and tried to open it, but it was locked.

"Weird." I thought.

I was about to try again when Izzy walked out of the bathroom.

"Ready to go?" She asked sweetly.

" Yep!" I said. We walked down the stairs where we were met by Mia.

"Hey" she said simply. Mia was the only girl I knew besides Izzy. She was in my unit back home.

"Hey" izzy and I replied in unison, as we descended the stairs together. We arrived in a large dining room with a long table in the center. One of the other girls was there and 3 of the boys. Izzy, Mia and I all sat down together and waited for the others to arrive. I surveyed the room. It was simple and yet so luxurious compared to the unit house I had known. The floor was a shiny black tile with white flecks in it. It was complemented by red walls and tapestries depicting various scenes in our nations history. There was no windows or clocks, no link to the outside world.

"Good morning!"

My thoughts where interrupted by a booming voice. It was spoken by a man looking around the table. All the seats where now full and I hadn't even noticed. I looked around at the other girls, some where plain and others where dazzling. I looked over at the boys. None if them where particularly eye catching except for a blonde one with golden eyes and a cocky smirk. As well as another who had 3 pounds of pink glitter in his hair.

"I trust that you all slept well!" The man said again. We all murmured back a yes and turned our attention to him. He was very blonde and muscular with dark eyes and a stern face.

"Today will be a testing day! it is to reassure that we have made the right decisions and to determine who you will be bonded to. The tests are simple and the nurses and doctors are very skilled and kind."

With that he turned and left. Servants brought out food but I was to nervous to eat. "Bonded" what does that mean?

**Ok so this is a filler chapter things will get juicier promise! Review because it makes me write faster!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I am SO sorry for not updating! I have had finals and projects in ridiculous amounts over the past month. Things are good now, so expect regular updates! HIGHLY SEXUAL CONTENT!**

Jaces POV

"Bonded? What the..." My thoughts are interrupted by a servant.

"Are you done with breakfast?"

" Umm yah I guess" I replied. I didnt know what to expect, but we just had to trust the government. I took a deep breath, and looked around at the others. Really they werent anything special. The guys were all handsome, but we are all very different from each other. The girls where in general, quite hot, but let's be honest I was probably the best looking in the room. With one exception... Or maybe two. Isabelle, as her name card read, was stunning. She had jet black hair and piercing eyes. Her lips where full and all around gorgeous. The other was Clarissa, she wasn't as stunning as Isabelle, her beauty was more quiet. She had curly red hair and soft green eyes, she had milky white skin and long fingers, she wasn't striking but She was pretty.

Brekfast was pretty much uneventful, I think that was because everyone was trying to figure out what we were doing here. Everyone was stuck in their own thoughts so it was pretty quiet. After breakfast they took us to a room. This room was unlike anything I had ever seen before. In the middle there was a large bed, it was fairl lie to the floor, but the most unusual thing is that it wasn't made. It was just a matress covered by a thin sheet and 2 pillows. The other odd thing was that chairs surrounded the bed. Like a movie theater or a class room. The last thing was the giant flat screens that hung from the ceiling. It was rather interesting because all three TV's showed pictures of the bed from different angles.

"Welcome!" A sweet voice said." My name is Lorili, and I am one the the Mentors here. Today boys and girls will sit seperatley."

Lorili only added to how strange thus whole situation was, but I was glad that there was someone to instruct us in... Whatever we were doing. I took my seat next to a scrawny boy, he had dark hair and glasses, he introduced himself as Simon.

"Now boys and girls what you see today may seem strange at first. But I assure you that it is completely natural. Before we begin we will have a little lesson. What you are witnessing today is known as intercourse. Now we have all had small lessons on the parts of our bodies used for intercourse. However over the next month or so we will be studying... more in depth. So do not be alarmed, because this is what you are here to do."

Lorili continued explaining whst was going to happen, but I don't think anyone was listening.

Clarys POV

After Lorili concluded her "lesson" a man and a worms walked out on stage. The woman was wearing skimpy clothing and the man was holding her hand.

"You are gorgeous." The man said simply and pulled the girl into a passionate kiss. The kiss deepened and they slowly walked backward towards the bed, kissing passionately. The girls hands started to roam the mans body. The woman started to unbutton his shirt, which was soon on the floor. The woman's top was the next to go. Flung to the side by the man. His hands started to knead her breast. She gasped, breaking the kiss. Next to go was her bra. The man continued to stimulate one with his hand. The other was encased in his mouth, sucking her nipples, obviously biting lightly as well. The woman gasped and moaned her hands running through his hair. After a minute or two of this the woman pushed away the man. Undoing his zipper and swiping down both his pants and underwear. Releasing the uncomfortably large bulge in the front of his pants. She then continued to get down on her knees and suck the hard shaft. The man moaned loudly and started to buck his hips in time with her mouth. Soon the woman's garments where off as well and they stood completely naked, passionately kissing each other in front of their audience .

The Tv's had been serving as excellent monitors to catch every angle of the action. I was fascinated, if felt dirty and intimate. I loved the concept of being so close with somebody.

The couple continued as the man lay the woman on the bed. She proceeded to spread her legs and the man stepped between them. The cameras and monitors captured as the mans "dick" was inserted into her " pussy". Their faces morphed into a mask of sheer pleasure and the man started to slide in and out, he slowly increased his tempo until both where moving at lightening speed. In the heat of all of this the woman and man switched positions. The woman was now on top pistoning herself up and down. Both were breathing heavily and both were covered in a sheen of sweat. The cameras captured every angle. The woman arched her back and moaned and screamed as she reached her climax the man wasn't much further and he came inside of her.

I looked at Izzy. She was stunned but I could see the desire in her eyes. In fact I could feel the desire and lust in the room.

"Well that was certainly entertaining! Let's give a big hand for our actors!" Lorili said. We all clapped awkwardly as the actors gathered their clothes and left the stage.

Izzy leaned over " that didn't look like acting" she whispered.

"Now you are going to be taken to be bonded!" Lorili said excitedly.

All of us got up and walked slowly out the door. Another servant lead us down a hallway. At the end of the hallway there where doors with each of our names on them. Izzy gave my hand a squeeze as she went over to her door. I pushed my door open and was met by a blindingly bright light.

"What is this place?"

**ok not quite as far as I was hoping to get but... Anyway. I will try to update tomorrow but review because for every review/follow/favorite you get 10 words added to the chapter!**


	4. The test

**So guys I know there is really no excuse for making you wait this long. But excuses are what I do best. But seriously I have had non stop rehearsals plus my grandma is dying and my computer crashed so I am writing on my phone. I don't know know if you have tried that but it is realky annoying and much slower. I don't own TMI!**

**Clarys POV**

I stepped into the room, the door swinging shut behind me. My eyes slowly adjusted to the blinding light, revealing a large, lavishly decorated room. The carpet was plush and soft under my feet, and the source of the blinding light was an enormous floor to ceiling mirror, decorated with many LED lights. I continued my exploration and found a tall dresser, a small chair and a huge cabinet. Along with a small table and chair with a small mirror sitting next to the LED lit one.

On the table there was a tablet as well as a bell. I turned on the tablet and was greeted by a cheery porno background and my name. I swiped to unlock and found that the wall paper was also a highly erotic picture. Trying to ignore the growing tingling between my legs I searched desperately for instructions. I finally came across a folder that read _open me_ so I did. In the folder there was only one app, this was called welcome. I clicked on it, the screen flashed with_ Welcome! Please press next._ I guessed that I could not back out now so I clicked the arrow labeled next.

_Welcome Clarissa! This app will lead you through a series of tests that will decide who you will be bonded with. This test as well as your personality will be the deciding factor in your choosing your partner. Please be aware that you have until the end if the day to finish this test. Ring the bell and food or drink will be brought to you. Be aware that we are also watching your reactions to each question, but the footage will be private and viewed only by a handful of people. Click next._

Reviewed? Most of the day? What kind of test is this? I clicked next.

_Very good. Now take your tablet over to the dresser and open the top drawer. _

I did as the test instructed, inside I found 3 different sets of lingerie. Each labeled with a letter. NEXT. Put each set on and rate it from 1-10. Ok, this whole test was really weird. I put the first set on. It wasn't particularly interesting or erotic. It was a really modest set, 1. The next set was slightly more racy. It was black and lacy. It was soft against my skin. The lace was not revealing, but it made me feel sexy, 5. The next was a very sheer and white. It felt like silk against my skin. I looked in the mirror the tiny, flimsy triangles showed my semi hard nipples and my pussy that was beginning to become wet, 8.

_Very Good. _

_Next what do you find attractive in a male? Please select your top 3._

The question went through things like hair color, eye color, personality, body type, ect... That was easy enough. _Next. We are going to see how you orgasm. Open the bottom drawer. Turn it on and put it in. _I opened the bottom drawer and found a vibrator. I decided that I was going to give the people a show. I pulled a chair up in front of the LED lit mirror. I started to lick the vibrator and rub it against my pussy. It was nice and wet so I turned it on. I started to insert it in at the same time that I was pulling at my nipples. I adjusted to the length that I slowly pushed inside me. Then I started to pulse it in and out, going deeper and deeper. Instead of my nipples I started to rub my clit. Faster and faster, feeling a coil build up in my stomach. I watched myself in the mirror making it even more erotic. The coil release and I arched my back in pleasure. I kept pumping until I was done. I pulled out the vibrator, cleaned it off and put it back in the drawer.

_Next put the robe that is hanging on the back of the chair. Then ring the bell. The man will escort you to the next part of your test. Take your tablet._

I immediately put the robe on, picked up my tablet and rang the small bell that sat on the table. A man walked in, and over to me. He picked me up, sat me back on the ground and grabbed my hand. He lead me into another room, it was completely white, but not to the point that it was blinding. I looked at my tablet and did what it instructed. I sat my tablet down on a small table and walked to the middle of the room. The male picked up a clipboard and started giving me basic commands like touch your toes, run around the room, do ten push-ups, stuff like that. I assumed that it was for physical purposes. After that the man just left. So I went and picked up my tablet.

_Next. This is the end of the test. The tablet is yours for the duration if your stay. Strip. There will be clothes provided at the door. _

I took off my robe, which was the only thing I had on. I strode confidently across the room I thought I did pretty well. As promised the clothes where provided at the door. I got dressed and exited the room.

**So I know it is kinda short and really weird and not super well written. But sometimes the eloquence in my head doesn't come out quite as eloquently. So anyway. Do you guys want me to do Jaces or Izzy's test? Anybody's really? If not I will just continue with the story. **

**Love you! Review review review it makes Jace and Clary get together faster.**


	5. The test, Jace

**You guys are purely awesome. I had so many reviews and follows. So thanks so much! Most wanted to read about Jaces test. A couple of people wanted to read about Izzy's test, or Alec's, but not enough for me to actually write it. So if you really want to read that then PM me and I will write you a chapter.**

**Jaces POV**

After the sex demonstration the girls left and went one way, we went another we where lead to a gym and given a physical test. It included things like push-ups pull-ups sit ups ect... As well as body fat tests and things of that nature. Those weren't a problem for me I had always taken my training very seriously and I was in prime physical condition.

After that we where lead into a hallway . Each had a name on it. I walked through my door, it was a strange looking room. There where lots of windows, a dresser, and a little table with a stool. On the little table there was a tablet. I opened it up, _Hello __ Jace. _The welcome screen said, it was a highly pornographic image. I was going to open up the tablet but I found myself staring at the image. It wasnt anything super hot, or interesting but I has to tear myself away and open the tablet. Yet another erotic image I forced myself not to look at it and found the folder labeled welcome. I hit the app labeled open me.

_Welcome Jace Wayland, this test is designed to see your preferences and what you think is attractive. Now each test is being filmed and will be reviewed by a select few and this will determine who you will be bonded to. Warning: This Test might push some of your morals. However try your hardest to do everything required of you. Next. What do you like in a girl?_

Easy enough, I selected a few things and hit next. The next question simply said to look up, so I did. In the windows, that had previously been black, lit up. It showed multiple rooms, with a girl in each room. I looked back down at my tablet, it explained how these where tapes of all of the girls, and their tests. Every few minutes throughout the tapes we will ask you a series of questions so pay attention. All the sudden the mirrors zoomed into one of the girls rooms. First I rated the lingerie off of the girl, then she put it on and I rated them again. I had to say that each setlooked a lot better on then off. I kept answering questions about the girls, how they looked, how they performed, that kind of thing. It went through each section with all if the girls before it would move on to the next section.

At this point my length was hardening. All of the girls in their lingerie, it made it even more erotic that they where all girls in this house. All of them where living here with me. The next direction said that I might want to remove my pants, so why the heck not? This time it showed the girls playing with a vibrator. The majority of the girls where very timid and obviously shy. These are the same girls that felt obviously uncomfortable the whole time, so I wasn't surprised. There where 2 that weren't quite sure if they should go for it but seemed to be enjoying the whole experience. The whole time I had been watching for the little red head, and almost cheering when she came up. She seemed totally at home, like none of thus was awkward at all. I watched her pull at her perky nipples and play with her clit. She seemed experienced, though I am sure that wasn't true.

During this whole process I had slowly started to rub myself through my boxers. During the last couple of tapes I even took out my length and stroked it openly. All to soon the images of the girls went away and the windows went black again. _Next. Go open the drawer on the bottom of the dresser. Pleasure yourself, take your tablet and exit out the door to you left._

Obviously they were watching which was kind of creepy and kind of awesome. I went and opened the bottom drawer and found many male toys, none of which looked that appeasing to me. So instead I went back to my stool. I slowly stroked and teased, keeping the image of the red head in my mind. I picked up my pace, picturing the way she moaned seeing her orgasm in my minds eye. I came and I came hard, shooting my load into her invisible mouth. I pulled on my underwear and pants, picked up my tablet and exited the room.

**There you have it ladies and gents! I know that it is kind of short, I was planning on writing more but I had something un expected come up. Hopefully you liked it. I am not sure if I did. Anyway see ya soon don't forget to rff**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys... So I told you I would be busy. However I think that someone decided to hit me over the head with a sledge hammer, called insanity. So the last month I came back to my house slept and left bright and early the next day. So sorry guys... Glad that I finally have time to do things. So I didn't really know what to write but I feel slutty today so...**

CLARYS POV

As I walked out of Thd room a woman escorted me down a hallway into a long room. It had a lot of chairs and a big stage with a podium on it. There were 2 girls already sitting there. No guys, no Iz. Not that I cared about the guys part it was just a little strange. As I sat there more girls began to trickle in. Eventually one guy showed up, then about 5 minutes later almost everyone was in the room. Izzy arrives close to the end, she sat down next to me but we didn't speak. We sat in an awkward silence until the last boy showed up. I thought it was really weird because he showed up like ten minutes after everyone else was in the room. We all craned to see who it was, I caught a glimpse of blonde hair. _Of course it was him. Striding in with a big smirk after he kept everyone waiting._

"Good afternoon everybody!" Said a cheerful voice. I didn't even notice that someone had walked on stage.

"Now, most of you are probably wondering what that test was all about! This is what we will explain now. We told you that this test was the determining factor in who you are bonded to. Which is a pretty vague description. This test is what will determine who you will spend most of your time with over the next few months. As of right now a selection committee is reviewing your tapes. After they are done they will choose who your pairing will be, then you will be bonded to that person.

My heart fluttered, what did all if this mean? All of our names flashed on a giant screen behind the woman telling us our fate.

Izzy and Simon, Alec and Estel, Jordan and Maia, Jonathan and Aline, Brentley and Magnus, Avan and Brinely, Benjiman and Tasha, Lucy and Peter, Victoria and Jace.

My heart sunk a little when I saw that. I am not sure quite why.

Finally Clarissa and Sebastian.

"Everyone will now go meet their partners. Then we have a treat for you."

I was escorted to a room where Sebastian sat.

"Hey" I said trying to sound casual. Sebastian was cute but not quite hot. He had light blonde hair and dark eyes his build was muscular but lean. Overall he was pretty good.

"Hey" he replied while obviously sizing me up. He stopped just over my chest as well as my hips, but never looked me directly in the eye. He got up and we hugged awkwardly before sitting at a small table in the center of the room. We talked about nothing in particular for a while. I learned that he liked weapons and racing as well as weight lifting. I told him that I liked art and also music. Overall he seemed really disinterested in me. But I figured that the situation was just awkward.

After about half an hour an attendant came in and told us both to follow him. He lead us to a bedroom and told us that we were allowed to do anything in here, he stressed the anything, and he left.

Sebastian immediately strode towards me, nothing slow about it. He started to stroke my face.

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?" He asked

"Ummmm probably not." I responded backing away slowly. I was not ready to engage in a intimate act with him. I just met him."

"But your... Video was just so sexy." He said stepping closer.

"My video?... Ohhhh" I said. I was wondering what the boys test was like.

"Sebastian... I can't I dont know you." I said. His eyes flashed with anger.

"You WILL love me." He said grabbing my chin and forcing me to look at him. He kissed me. Softly at first and then with more passion. Kissing was nothing new, all of the littlskie's kissed each other.

He got more forceful, more passionate, like he was getting desperate. His hands started to wander a little. Down my arms, around my stomach. My arms went around the back of my neck. The sensation was pleasant, until his tongue forced its way into my mouth. I tried to pull away, breaking the kiss. He stopped kissing me but pushed me against the wall. I gasped, I guess he mistook that for pleasure. His shirt was soon off, as well as mine which he tossed into the corner. He moaned as he glanced at my bra. The whole time I was trying to get away but he had me trapped against the wall with the weight of his body. I could feel his growing erection against my stomach.

"Awwwwwwwww he moaned as he pulled down his pants and boxers in one motion. Out sprung his erection. His grabbed my hand and started to stroke himself with my hand.

"Let go of me!" I screamed over and over again.

"You've been so good. I think I should reward you." He said in a low husky voice. He pulled off my bra and savagely grabbed my breast.

"Aw" I moaned. My body was betraying me. He continued to stroke my breasts. I continued to moan. He engulfed my nipple in his mouth. Swirling his younger around my sensitive perky breasts. I continued to moan as he moved his hands lower. He pulled down my pants as well as my panties. He slid his hand over my slit, caressing my sensitive nub. Then something snapped.

"No!" I screamed as he thrust in to me. He let me adjust to him for the whole of 2 seconds. All of the pleasure from earlier was gone. I was angry, I was scared, I was in pain. He stood in front of me pushing himself into me over and over again. This was who I was stuck with. This was who I was bonded streaming down my cheeks, when I heard a knock at the door.

"Open up a voice said and pushed open the door."

**How is that for a twist ? Lol ok don't hate me because there will be CLACE soon but ya know wanted to add some drama to all the fluff. Anyway read and review because every time you do Jace visits you in your dreams **


	7. Chapter 7

**you guys are absolutely awesome! Some of you aren't happy with me but there is PLENTY of CLACE to come! Promise! Some of you are not happy with me but... Don't be mad because it wI'll get better :)**

_Previously on The Building_

_"No!" I screamed as he thrust in to me. He let me adjust to him for the whole of 2 seconds. All of the pleasure from earlier was gone. I was angry, I was scared, I was in pain. He stood in front of me pushing himself into me over and over again. This was who I was stuck with. This was who I was bonded streaming down my cheeks, when I heard a knock at the door._

_"Open up a voice said and pushed open the door."_

Clarys POV

In walked an attendant. Appearently my cries had not fallen on deaf ears. The female attendant look at our current positions. I had my pants pulled down to my mid calf my shirt and bra thrown carelessly to the side, with tears streaming down my cheeks, pressed against the wall. Sebastian who had stopped thrusting but was still inside me. His eyes were angry and full of lust as he stood naked pressing me against the wall. He quickly pulled out of me and backed away.

"What is going on here?" The attendant questioned. Neither of us answered as I quickly gathered my clothes and stepped away from Sebastian. I continued to cry as I dressed myself the attendant still standing with a questioning look on her face. Sebastian hadn't touched his clothes, but went and sat on the bed.

"He...he..." I stuttered. As I stepped toward the attendant.

"I will deal with you later the attendant growled staring at Sebastian. She grabbed my shoulder tenderly and lead me out of the room.

She lead me to a quiet room and sat me down on a comfortable seat.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"No" I said simply.

"What happened?" She questioned.

"He raped me." I said my voice emotionless.

"Ok we will deal with all of this. You may go back to your room." She said compassionately.

I walked to my room feeling empty, dirty, violated. I decided to take a shower and try to wash away this feeling.

JACES POV

My pairing and I were quite incompatible. Everything about her bugged me. I didn't understand how we could be bonded. I personally would love some sex right now. However she wanted to take a walk. She didn't ask me just the attendant. We walked out of the door into the hall. the attendant followed at a respectable distance between us. I grabbed my partners hand. I think her name is Vicky or something like that. I actually wasn't sure. We started to talk about nothing in particular. She talked about her life and her unit, her friends. To be honest I zoned out about half way through. Something in particular caught my attention.

"No! Help me!" A female voice screamed. I quickly shushed my babbling partner.

"Do you hear that?" I asked.

"Hear what?" She replied non chalontly.

"Help m..." The female voice turned into a moan. I waved over my attendant.

"I think she needs help." I stated simply. I heard screaming and sobbing. I turned in the direction of the sound and started to walk briskly down the blank white hallway.

Once I found the source of the noise I waved my attendant over. She knocked on the door. She then went into the room. I was met with a sick sight. A girl with tears streaming down her face, she was pressed against a wall with a man inside of her. I had to admit that if it had not been rape, it would have been highly erotic.

The girl started to get dressed and the man just went and sat on the bed in the middle of the room.

A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER.

I couldn't get that red head out of my mind. Even though it was the worst situation possible she was gorgeous. After we had found her she was carted away and I was taken into a room and questioned on the situation. I had went to go see how she was doing and then I came back to my room. I learned that her name was Clary and that man had been her partner. My partner whose name I still can't remember, had left, I just decided to go to bed.

_I watched Clary. Her gorgeous red curls framed het face. She was reading some sort of book. I walked up behind her._

_"Guess who?" I said my voice husky._

_"Hmmm my sexy partner." She stated. She stood up and turned to kiss me. I kissed her back. I quickly deepened the kiss. She played with the hem of my shirt. I broke the kiss long enough to throw my shirt over my head. The kiss started to get more desperate and passionate as she traced my chest with her fingers. I relectantly pulled away from the kiss._

_"Off it goes." I said as I pulled off her shirt and looked at her green lacy bra. It complemented her hair and eyes while showing me her rock hard nipples. I kneaded her breast rubbing small circles just around her nipples. This elicited a moan from my sweet angel. I quickly undid the clasp to her bra and watched it fall from her shoulders. I wasted no time but engulfed he perky nipple in my mouth._

_"Ohhh... Jaaaacce!" She moaned as I sucked and licked her nipples. I stood up quickly an obvious tent in my pants. Quickly undoing my jeans and slipping them off, I sighed. Clary taking advantage of my short absence had pulled off both her panties and her jeans. I removed my boxers, and climbed onto the bed._

_"It is beautiful." She stated simply as she slowly pumped her hand from base to tip._

_"I need you." She stated again and laid back opening her legs. I happily obliged and positioned myself at her entrance. I pushed in slowly, which earned me a moan. I started to increase my rhythm. Her chorus of moans echoed in my ears. "Mmmmmm"_

SH... I awoke with a start and looked at my rock hard erection. This girl is going to be the death of me.

**ALRIGHT so cause you guys are awesome you got a little lemon. So be happy :) read review and follow!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey people don't be mad at me. Even if you might feel like it, you wouldn't get anymore chapters ️**

**CLARYS POV**

After Sebastian raped me I felt low. Izzy and her partner Simon tried to help me. They were so happy together. It just made me feel worse, that they were so happy and I was so miserable. I really wasn't sure how to go about anything they had us do. I hadn't seen Sebastian in a couple of days and I was glad I hadn't. However it was always really strange when they called us down. I got sympathetic looks and strange looks. I was hoping that they would assign me a new pairing soon, so that I could do all of the couple things.

"Clarissa?" A voice from my intercom came.

"Yes?"

"You are requested at the Auditoium at 7:00 PM."

"Thankyou."

I looked at the clock. It was 6:30. I quickly got up to fix my hair and makeup. Sebastian had really screwed me up. I looked terrible. I swept my disheveled hair into a high ponytail and brushed on some mascara and lip gloss and started to the auditorium.

"You are early." Stated a voice.

"Am I? I apologize I was not doing much when they messaged."

"I did not mean that rudely. I was just surprised."

I turned around and saw a woman I had never seen before.

"Hello. I am Christine. The director of pairings here. Must I say that I apologize for the previous pairing. You will be happy to know that he and another have left the program."

"I accept your apology." I stated. I mulled over what she had said. Another had left. I guess that means that any rule infractions lead to dismissal.

"Clarissa I have called you down to meet your new pairing."

"New?!" questioned.

"Yes, you are expected to be an active member of our program."

"So am I being paired with a member that is already apart of the program." I questioned.

"You get what you get." She said irritatedly. "However there is something I need you to understand."

"That is?"

"Your previous pair was not ou first choice for you. His first pairing was your new pairings pairing. We were worried that if we paired them together things would go wrong. I hope that you will forgive our poor judgement. I also hope that you know that you will be happy to know that they have both been removed from the program."

"Thank you." I said.

"I am sorry to interrupt." A male voice said.

"You are not interrupting." I said.

"Welcome Mr Wayland." Said Christine.

"Clarissa meet Jonathan. You new pairing."

**Jaces POV**

I walked into the auditorium and saw that gorgeous red head.

_Stay strong Jace. You are Jace freakin Wayland. You will be strong and stay faithful to you pairing._

I pulled myself out of my thoughts just in time to hear "Your new pairing."

"Excuse me?" I questioned.

"Yes Mr Wayland. Clarissa is your new pairing. She was our first choice for you."

"Nice to meet you. I am Clarissa." She said.

"I am Ja... Jonathan." I said.

"Now. You guys have a lot of ground to make up. The rest of the couples are about 2 weeks away from stage 3. I will let you 2 visit until you feel comfortable and then we will commence."

**2 weeks later...**

I have a lot of natural chemistry with Clary. A lot more then I had with the previous girl. At the current moment we were sitting on my bed.

"Hey Clare?" I asked.

"Yes." She said sweetly.

"How do you feel about sex?"

"I really like it actually." She said. "What about you?"

"I..." I was cut off by a kiss. I immediately got closer to her. I grabbed her hips and pulled her closer. She wrapped her arms around my neck.

I pulled away.

"Hey!" she said.

"I am sorry. I just wonder if we are going too fast."

"Why?" She questioned.

"Well... I know you were raped." I said.

"Oh..." her face fell. She disentangled herself from me.

"Wait!" I grabbed her wrist.

"I thought that wouldn't matter to you." She said.

"It doesn'! I just didn't want you to feel uncomfortable."

"Well bye." She turned away again.

" I pulled her back and kissed her with as much passion as I could muster. At first she was tense. Then she relaxed and moved her hips closer to mine.

this time she pulled away. "Are you sure."

"Yes." I said. "I feel like I have known you my whole life."

She leaned back in and kissed me DesperatelY. I pulled her closer, if that was possible. She ground her hips into mine.

"Clare!" I moaned. I could feel my erection growing. I pulled her shirt off and moaned at the sight of her lacy black bra. I kneaded her breasts through her bra.

"shit Jace!" She moaned. I pulled off her bra and she pulled off my shirt. I enveloped her breasts in my mouth and sucked her nipples. She gripped the sheets as I licked and sucked. She wasn't in the mood for foreplay thoug. Soon we were both naked. Exploring each other's bodies. It was all a mess of kissing and petting, heavy breathing and moaning.

"Clare! I need you now!" I moaned as she jacked my cock.

"Good cause I need you too." She positioned herself and I thrust into her. I pi stoned her on my thick rod, fast and hard.

"God!" She screamed."

"Yes Angel?" I questioned.

" You sarcastic ass." She said. Her smart ass comments were soon silenced when I found her clit.

"Jace!" She moaned as she came. I felt her walls clamp around me and I came as well. We came down from our high and she collapsed on my chest.

"For knowing you my whole life. I didn't know the sex would be that good." I joked.

"Well I am glad I surprised you." She said sarcastically.

"I love you Clare."

"I love you too sex god." She said. As we fell asleep in each other's arms.


	9. Chapter 9 please read

**Hey guys so not an update and for that I am sorry. I just wanted to tell you that I am working on it. I have been sooooooo busy with shows for ballet. Which I know is no excuse. However this is what you get for now. But seriously us anyone bursting with excitement like you might explode into glitter and candy canes?! I love Christmas. Ok that was random. But seriously guys do you want to see anything in any chapters? Like before they get into like other stuff? If you do speak now or forever hold your peace.**

**Btw my all time favorite fanfic author IWriteNaked is going through some hard stuff. If you would read and review her stuff (if you haven't already) I would appreciate it.**


End file.
